childhood love
by halebxoxoxo
Summary: Hanna and Caleb were friends for 12 years, since the age of three. But what will happen when Hanna can't keep her feeling for Caleb a secert anymore? How will he react? And what will happen when someon gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**hello, this is my first fanfic so please be nice and review!  
**_ ** _xoxoxo_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When Hanna Marin opened her locker she saw something that never failed to warm her heart.  
It was a picture of her and her best friend since the age of three, Caleb Rivers, all muddy and dirty, hugging and flashing huge smiles. She would never forget that day.

 _It was five in the afternoon when Ashley and Claudia took their kids, Hanna and Caleb, to the playground. Hanna and Caleb sprinted to the sandbox with a bottle of water. A kid in their kindergarten told them he made mud balls, which are like snow balls, only made out of mud. They also wanted to try. They spilled the water in the sandbox and made mud balls. They started to throw them at each other. Ashley and Claudia saw the scene very amusing and took pictures of them. Then Hanna's father, Tom, came. He was furious that his daughter was getting dirty like that in a public place, where everyone could see and judge. Tom never liked either Caleb or Claudia and he wasn't hiding it.  
"Why the hell is she playing in the mud like that?" he asked Ashley.  
"Cameron, from their kindergarten, did it with his brother and they also wanted." Claudia answered.  
"I didn't ask you." He said in a cold tone."Why are they doing it in the park? Do you want people to say stuff about us?"  
"What will they say? That our daughter can enjoy herself?" Ashley answered in a raised voice.  
"You will not shout at me!" he screamed.  
Hanna turned around to the sound of shouting and saw her parents fighting. Tears were welling in her eyes and her lip started to quiver. Caleb quickly noticed and hugged her for the second time this day. For completely different reasons._

"It was a good day" said a voice behind her.  
She turned around to see Caleb, standing behind her, with a huge smile on his face.  
"Yeah, until my dad ruined it like he ruins everything."  
"Don't be so hard on him." he said. He always felt bad when Hanna was talking about her dad like that. He didn't know if it was because he wanted her father to finally like him, or because he didn't have a father of his own. "Are we still on for math lessons this afternoon?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah, I really need it. I can't understand a single thing my math teacher is saying, and when I say I don't understand, he says that it's my problem. Ugh. I hate him so much."  
"Is he even allowed to say that?"  
"Apparently, seriously he only does that to me. Am I really this annoying?"  
"You're not annoying at all", he said before he kissed her cheek. He always knew how to  
make all her insecurities go away, and make her feel great about herself.  
"Aww, you're sweet", she hugged him. He rolled his eyes but hugged her back.  
"Shall we go?"  
"We shall"

* * *

They arrived at Hanna's house, ate lunch, and started learning math.  
"Ugh, this is impossible! I literally can't understand a single thing!"  
"What's the problem?" Caleb asked.  
"I can't understand it! There's too many numbers!"  
He chuckled, "Han it's pretty easy, all you need to do is to…"  
He explained, but she couldn't concentrate in what he was saying. She was too busy looking at his eyes that moved across the page, as he read the math problem, at the way his hand moved, the way his hair fell perfectly and moved in time with his head. She was in love with him. That is why she sucked at math, he was helping her over a year but she never paid attention to what he was saying. That is why she had so many pictures with him hung in her room, all over her walls. That is why whenever he hugged her or kissed her cheek the butterflies in her stomach almost flew out. But he couldn't know, because it would ruin everything between them. Although whenever some girl would come up to him and flirt with him, she wanted to just kiss him so everyone will know he was hers.  
But what if he wasn't?

"Han are you listening?" he said snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
"I asked, were you listening."  
"Not really, can you explain again?"

As he explained there was only one thing on Hanna's mind: will Caleb ever be hers?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, I don't really have what to say soo, just enjoy and please review?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day, Hanna decided that today was the day, today she would finally tell Caleb she loved him after all these years.

She got ready for the day and talked herself up all morning, saying to herself that she could do it, that Caleb loved her too and even if he doesn't, it won't be a big deal because they had made a promise: they are going to be friends forever.

But all this went straight out the window the moment she heard Caleb knock on her front door, ready to walk her to school. She kept telling herself that she got this, that she could do it, even though she wasn't as determined as she was before.

She opened the door for him and the moment she looked at his pretty face, she knew she couldn't do it. She just couldn't deal with rejection.

"Hi", he smiled at her.

"Hey, you wanna eat something? Maybe take something to go?"

"No thanks, I ate at home. You ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag", she ran upstairs to take her bag.

She couldn't believe she actually thought she could do it. She sat on the bed as she thought that maybe, Caleb will never know it.

"You okay?" Caleb asked surprising her.

"Yeah" she said as she quickly grabbed her bag and stood up, "why did you come up here?"

"Because you took a long time to grab your bag", he said when she moved past him but he quickly caught her hand, "If you are okay, then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were, otherwise why your eyes are red and you have tear stains on your cheeks?"

"It was nothing, just I got scared, I have an English test today."

"Since when do you cry before tests?"

"It's a really important one."

"Fine." He said, clearly unconvinced.

"Can we just go to school?"

"Okay"

* * *

They walked to school in silence. It freaked Hanna out. They almost never were silent when they were together. Only when he was mad at her. Why was he mad at her? Because she wouldn't tell him why she was crying? Did he really care about her that much that he would get mad only because she had pushed him away? Of course he did. He was Caleb. They entered the school, and she was about to ask him to come over tonight, so she could tell him, she knew he wouldn't drop it so she'd have no choice, when a girl ran into Caleb.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry it's just my first day here and I'm so nervous" said the girl.

"Its fine", Caleb smiled, "I'm Caleb and this is Hanna"

"Hi, I'm Rachel, nice to meet you", she smiled back and shook their hands.

That's when Hanna took the time to fully process the situation. They had just run into this new girl, Rachel, which was tall, skinny, with light brown long silky hair and big green eyes. She couldn't miss the way Caleb looked at her. This new girl, _Rachel,_ was here on her first day and eyeing her best friend that she loved for years? This could not be happening. Especially when this girl was everything that she wasn't.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" she told Caleb.

"Okay", he said, only half listening to her as he talked with Rachel.

She walked fast to the bathroom holding her tears, until she entered a stool, closed the door, and let all the tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello. Sorry for the super short chapter. This chapter is just an introduction for the next chapter ( a very exciting chapter)._**

 ** _Well, anyway, enjoy._**

 ** _xoxoxo_**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was lunch time and Hanna was on her way to where she and Caleb usually sit, but then she saw someone else sitting in her spot _. Rachel._ Why was Rachel sitting in her spot? Hanna felt tears form in her eyes so for the second time that day she ran to the bathroom, and cried. How could he do this? She felt like she was being betrayed.

Suddenly, she got a text from Caleb.

 _"Where are you? Rachel is sitting with us so I saved you a spot next to me"_

She didn't know what to answer. She definitely didn't want to spend her lunch watching Rachel flirting with Caleb, but she didn't want Caleb to think she doesn't want to hang out with him. Because she does. She just doesn't want to hang out with him _and_ Rachel.

So she quickly typed:

 _"Sorry. Can't. I have math homework to do."_

She only needed to wait a few second before receiving a text from Caleb.

 _"Okay. Do you need any help?"_

 _"No, thanks"_

 _"Okay."_

Then she shut her phone and waited for lunch to be over.

* * *

Hanna just finished school and was kind of happy that today was Wednesday, which was the only day that she and Caleb didn't finish at the same time. Before Rachel, Hanna hated Wednesdays, but Rachel was ruining everything. But she felt like Rachel was a sign. A sign that she has to tell Caleb, because she knew, that if Caleb knew that Hanna loved him he would've acted differently. Because he cared about her, and he loved her, even just as friends, and she knew that even if he doesn't love her, he would still treat her the same.

Hanna was so deep in thought that she hasn't noticed she was already outside her door. She unlocked the door and walked in, dumping her bag on the floor. She made herself dinner and did her homework. Then she got ready to bed.

She tried to keep her mind off Caleb, just for a few minutes but she couldn't. All she could think about was him. She lay in bed, thinking about him until her eyes felt heavy, and she fell asleep.


End file.
